Carrots or Potatoes?
by KatelynTBH
Summary: Katelyn and Charlotte goto a One Direction Singing... WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT CHARLOTTE, KATELYN AND THE OUTFITS. ONE DIRECTION ARE A BRITISH BOYBAND SIGNED TO SYCO.
1. The Signing

_**HEY FELLOW HUMAN BEINGS OF THE EARTH AND BEYOND.  
So YEAH! This is a fanfic made by yours truly (Charl) and Kat! :D I'll be doing this one, and Kat will be updating soon ;D  
Hope you enjoy is guysss! Charl xx**_

**Louis' POV.**  
'LOUIS GET UP! I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR LIKE AN HOUR NOW. GET YOUR ASS UP. WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!' I groaned as Liam's voice banged against my eardrums. _God damn signing_. Why be so early? I want to sleep? I was just slipping into a state of deep sleep again when I heard the door bang open and footsteps approach closer.

'Lou, I'd wake up if I were you, Daddy Direction is getting stressed...' an Irish accent rung in my ears.

Poor Niall, he was so innocent and just wanted everyone to be friends. I chuckled softly.

'Okay Nialler, for my little Leprechaun...' I patted his head lightly while hearing him chuckle and back out of the room.

I swung my legs out of bed and stood up, walking over to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. _Whoa. Dark circles much?_I washed my face and brushed my teeth and walked back into my bedroom. I threw on a pair of red trousers, my stripy t-shirt and braces, and added a jacket, seeing as it was cold outside. I pulled on my TOMS and dragged myself downstairs yawning in the process.

I walked into the kitchen to find Niall at the table eating some toast, while Zayn and Harry were pottering about the kitchen, making their own breakfast. Liam was pacing stressfully in and out of the kitchen.

'Liam, you need to chill, we're going to be okay, we have like 3 hours before the signing!' I complained, stealing some of Niall's toast.

'Hey! That was mine!' Niall whined.

'LIAMMMMMMM! HE TOOK MY TOAST!' Niall protested as I muffled my laughed by cramming the toast in my mouth. Liam sighed and walked over to the toaster, before putting two new pieces of bread into the toaster, while Niall smiled smugly. I walked over to Harry and gave him a hug from behind.

'HELLO HARRRRREH' I cooed kissing the back of his head as he turned and chuckled, ruffling my fringe.

'Hey Boo Bear!' he replied happily. I glanced over to Zayn who was rolling his eyes.

'Seriously boys, even I wonder if you two aren't gay sometimes...' he smirked sipping his tea thoughtfully.

'WELL IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT US FOR WHO WE ARE THEN I'M SORRY ZAYN, BUT THIS BAND ISN'T WELCOME FOR HOMOPHOBES LIKE YOU!' I shouted over-dramatically.

Niall looked over, slightly scared, as if he thought this was real.

'Boys, are...you okay?' he asked cautiously. We all burst out laughing.

'OH NIALLER! Sweet innocent Nialler, you didn't actually think we were being serious did you?' Harry asked hugging his sweetly.

'It just seemed so real, I just didn't know...' mumbled Niall softly, looking down. He was suddenly bombarded by the four of us hugging him and screaming 'WE LOVE YOU NIALL'. He nodded lightly before going back to eating his toast.

After about an hour, when everyone was completely ready, we walked outside to the van and all piled in.

'Morning Boys!' Paul, our manager said cheerfully as we all piled in.

'HEY PAULLLL!' we all yelled causing him to laugh loudly, which then cause Niall to join in, which caused Liam and soon we were all in fits of laughter. After what seemed like a lifetime of laughing we all calmed down and Liam went back into 'Daddy Direction Mode'.

'Okay fellas, we have 2 hours before the signing, knowing our girls, hundreds are probably already queuing up...' he paused smirking.

'There are going to be mobs there so Niall you know what to do.' I glanced over to Niall who nodded and edged closer to Zayn, who put his arm around him.

'Don't worry bebz, I got you babe!' Zayn sang happily, which seemed to put Niall at ease a bit more.

We approached the shop and all I could hear was screams and screams everywhere. Niall looked a bit on edge but I grabbed Harry's hand nevertheless and pulled him out of the van. I was blown away by the amount of girl screaming our names.

'Just smile and wave boys, just smile and wave...' Harry muttered, waving to the fans happily who were basically throwing themselves at us. I have to say, this part of the job wasn't the worst. I turned slightly to see Niall hugging Zayn tightly and Liam pushing them forward while still smiling and waving at the fans. I followed his lead, stopping every so often to say hello to some girl.

While walking towards the door, I could hear many girls shouting 'PAUL! WE LOVE YOU! HIGGINATORS!' I turned around and shouted 'I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL GIRLS! DIRECTIONERS FOR LIFE?' which caused the girls to laugh hysterically.

We finally got through the doors and were escorted to the table where we were going to do the signing. There was Zayn first, then Liam, then me, then Niall and last Harry. I sat down and turned to Niall who still looked a bit pale.

'You okay Nialler?' I asked softly, patting him on the back. He turned to me and gave a small smile.

'Bring on the girls!' he winked cheekily, and soon enough, the colour came back to his face. I chuckled and softly. That's when it came to me.

'NIALL! Let's play a game! Okay, every girl that passes us, we have to ask, Carrots or Potatoes? If they say Carrot, I get the point, and if they say Potato, you get the point. Okay?' Niall's face lit up and he shook his head violently. I laughed loudly and joined the conversation Liam and Zayn were having about the football, while Niall turned to Harry to talk about the up-coming album.

So enough the signing started and the Carrot and Potato game began. One after one, another shaking overwhelmed girl passed us. We smiled and chatted and asked 'Carrot or Potato?' each one of them gave us their answer. Soon enough, we got bored of the same old answer, and the same old shaking girls telling us how much they loved us. But that's until we spotted two girls...two very different girls...


	2. Carrots or Potatoes?

Katelyn's P.O.V

_It's time to get up in the morning, we've got McDonalds breakfast for you, we drove three miles to get it, so now get up and eat it yo-_

I rolled over and turned off my alarm clock, stretched and sat up in bed.

Urgh! I hate school, what in the world made people think it was a good idea to get people up at 6am in the morning?

As you can tell, I am NOT a morning person.

I got out of bed, ran into the bathroom, got into my school uniform, did my hair and make-up and ran downstairs, to see my mum had already made me some toast. Gotta love my mum.

'Morning Katelyn, did you sleep alright?' My mother Genni asked me whilst washing up her plate.

'Yeah s'pose. Thanks Mum. Well, I have to go get Charlotte now. I'll be home later, By Mum, Love you.' I kissed my mum on the cheek, grabbed my school bag and blazer and left to go and meet Charlotte at the Bus stop.

Charlotte has been my best friend since Nursery, Where I accidently knocked over her carton of apple juice, and I can honestly say, that wasn't the last time I've done it, and I'm 18 now. I'm the clumsiest person you will probably ever meet, and the craziest to be honest...

I got to the bus stop at 7am and Charlotte was already there with her green earphones in, so I crept up behind her and grabbed her shoulders.

'BOO!' I shouted at her

'OH MY CHRIST ON A BIKE! Katelyn you scared the shit out of me! I thought I was getting raped!' she said, trying to sound angry but ended up laughing along with me.

I sat next to her and put my red headphones in at the same channel Capital FM, Me and Charlotte sat in a comftable silence waiting for the bus to arrive.

'AND BEFORE THIS NEXT SONG HERE ON CAPITAL RADIO WE HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! ONE DIRECTION ARE DOING A CD SIGNING RIGHT HERE IN BIRMINGHAM NEXT TUESDAY, WRISTBAND INVITES ONLY, SO GO AND GET YOURS NOW FROM YOUR LOCAL HMV. NEXT TUESDAY AT THE HMV IN THE PALLISADES, YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS IT! And now to the next song.' Sexy and I Know it came on, but me and charlotte just looked at each other and grinned.

You see me and her have this little erm... obsession with One Direction, Her favourite being the Irish leprechaun Niall James Horan, and my favourite is the swagmasta from Doncasta Louis William Tomlinson.

I checked my watch- 7:20, school didn't start until 8:55, it takes 30 minutes to get there from here, 15 minutes from town and it takes 10 minutes to get from here to town, so doing the maths in my head, me and Charlotte had time to go into town, get the wristbands, and get to school with time to spare!

Charlotte just looked at me while I was doing my calculations.

'So, Do we have time to get the wristbands? Do we, do we do we?' she asked me

'Yes we do! Let's go to town then shall we?'

~Skipping bus journey to town, getting the tickets and the bus journey to school~

Charlotte and I ran inside the school gates just as they were closing, we paused at our lockers to catch our breath.

'Phew, we made it!' I cried, putting all the books I need for lessons today in my bag

'JUST ABOUT!' Charlotte replied whilst getting her books sorted too 'I thought you said we had plenty of time to get there and back here?'

'I did, but you're the one that left me to do the calculations, when you know I'm not the brightest crayon in the box' see what I said was true, I'm not the smartest of people when it comes to maths, I mean honestly who needs algebra unless you want to be a maths teacher? -_-

Charlotte just laughed, grabbed my hand and dragged me to English, our first lesson of the day. Yay. Please note my sarcasm.

~Skipping school and the rest of the week~

The next Monday.

OMG. The One Direction signing is TOMORROW! I'm so excited!

I got out of bed, took a shower, did my hair, make-up put school uniform on, blah blah, blah.

'Mum, me and Charlotte are going to the One Direction Signing tomorrow, can you take us PLEAASE?' I practically begged my mum.

'Sure but what about school? You can't just take the day off.' She asked

'well they already know me and Charlotte aren't going to be in, I just wanted to know if you can take us, it'd be easier that's all' I replied, crossing my fingers behind my back.

'Sure, no go on, its 7am get to the bus stop or you're going to be late for school AGAIN.' She kissed my cheek and practically kicked me out of the house.

I laughed at her and ran to the bus stop ready for an existing day with Charlotte.

That Night.

'I'M SO EXITEDD WHOOP, I; M GOING TO MEET MY FUTURE HUSBAND! AND WE'RE GOING TO FALL IN LOVE AND GET MARRIED AND HAVE KIDS AND NAME THEM AFTER YOU KATELYN!' Charlotte shouted, jumping around my room like a moron. Not that I can say anything I was doing the same...

' OMG! WHAT IF HE GIVES YOU HIS NUMBER? AND WHAT IF LOUIS FOLLOWS ME ON TWITTER AND THEN DM'S ME AND OMGOMGOMGHOMGHOMGH!' I shouted joining in with her.

'GIRLS PACK IT IN AND GET TO BED!' my mom yelled upstairs to us.

'SORRY!' Charlotte and I chorused together

We put our clothes out for tomorrow on my couch in my room and got into bed, as soon as our heads hit the pillows we were sleeping. Dreaming about what could happen tomorrow.

Tuesday.

_It's time to get up in the morning, we've got McDonalds breakfast for you, we drove three miles to get it, so now get up and eat it yo-_

_8am_

I woke up with a jump and ended up rolling of the bed. Charlotte was laughing next to me, so I pushed her off the bed.

'Love you too Char' I smirked at her.

We got up, showered, and got ready for our bug, exiting day ahead.

We grabbed our Limited Edition yearbook version of the album, and our fan book we made for the guys, and put it in our bags (the fan book went in my bag because it's bigger)

We ran downstairs and saw my mom had already cooked and laid out a full English breakfast for us. We ate it up in not time and left the house to make our way to HMV to start queuing up for the signing. When we got there, it was full of teenage girls and younger children. But we managed somehow to get in the middle of the queue. We sat down, as the queue wasn't moving and wouldn't be for a long time, and got our phones out and went on twitter and tumblr

C: Getting ready for the OneDirection signing with Kat_Tomlinson

K: At the OneDirection signing with my girl NiallerNandosX

(They are our actual twitters ;])

I put my phone down and started talking to the girls around us.

We must have been talking for hours because the next thing I know, girls were screaming and shouting, and all started to sing, well. Shout One Thing.

Me and Charlotte stood up and grabbed all of our stuff and joined in singing with them.

The line went down quite quickly. As it neared mine and Charlottes turn, we looked at each other and grabbed each other's hands, we were so nervous. It's not as if every day you get to meet your celebrity crush now is it?

'NEXT!' Paul said to us,

'OMG, PAUL IT'S YOU!' I and Charlotte screamed and we got our photo with him.

What? We're Higginators too!

I went up first, Charlotte right behind me.

I got to Zayn first, he signed my CD, asked me how I was, and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Next was Liam, he signed my CD, and gave me a hug. I also decided to give him the fan book as he is known as 'Daddy Direction' he promised to follow us (me and Charlotte as she was right next to me now) on twitter.

Next were Niall and Louis.

They both turned to us, and while signing our CD's asked us 'Carrots or Potatoes?' as if it was the most important question in the world.

I turned to Charlotte who had a raised eyebrow, I looked back Louis and Niall, and with my best poker face, I sat 'Knives and Forks, Obviously, DUH!'


	3. Meeting

_**HEY GUYS! Charl here! ;D DID YOU WATCH LIAM'S TWITCAM! Kat and I were at school :'( BUT HOW BEAUTIFUL DID NIALL LOOK? Anyhooooo, Here's chapter 3! Hope you like it ;D Charl xx  
**_  
Niall's POV.  
As soon as we saw these two girls I knew they were different. The one girl, had brown hair, tied up, with big green eyes and glasses. She blushed as I looked at her t-shirt. 'You can call me Mrs Niall Horan?' Okay then! The other girl, who's favourite member is Louis i guess, considering her 'You can call me Mrs Louis Tomlinson' top, has her long brown hair in a braid, and deep blue eyes. The day so far had consisted of Louis and I asking each girl 'Carrots or Potatoes?' and each time we got the same answer, and knowing me, I got bored VERY quickly. Soon enough I started to yawn, which received several glares from Paul. As soon as we saw these two girls, something about them just seemed different.

'Carrots or Potatoes?' Louis asked suddenly, causing me to snap out of my daze I was in. The 'Louis' girl piped up.

'Knives and Forks obviously DUH!' she smirked, as Louis' eyes widened. The smaller girl giggled shyly behind.

'WELL! This was unexpected! What are your names girls?' Louis asked as I nodded to agree. The smaller girl spoke this time.

'Well, my name's Charlotte, but everyone calls me Charl, and this is Katelyn, but call her Kat...' she blushed, looking down. I noticed how her eyes were different shades of green, like Harry's. I smiled widely.

'Do you girls have twitter?' I asked, still looking at Charl.

'Yeah we do, we gave Liam our fanbook actually but-' Kat was suddenly interrupted by the security.

'MOVE ALONG GIRLS, YOU STILL HAVE ONE MORE MEMBER TO SEE.' He demanded, pulling the girls over to Harry who gave them a smile.

They looked disappointed but still chatted to Harry. I suddenly got up and walked over to where Harry was sitting, despite the glares I got from Liam, Zayn and Paul. I sat on Harry's lap and leant forward, signalling the girls to lean forward.

'Girls if you wait behind, I'm sure we can chat a little more, how does that sound?' I whispered. They looked at eachother and gave a silent squeal before nodding. I smiled happily and waved to them as they walked to wait for us. I walked over to my seat and sat down again, looking satisfied.

'Someone's happy! I'm guessing they said yes to wait for us?' smirked Louis, still looking happy.

'Yeah...Oh how I love Directioners sometimes though' I laughed, signalling the ever-growing line of girls still waiting for us.

After about 2 more hours we had finally finished, and throughout it, I could not get my mind off Charl, and I could tell Lou was thinking the same thing about Kat. We stood up and started to walk to the exit.

'Okay boys, get ready to meet two girls who we hope you'll like as much as we did at first sight.' Louis explained.

'Yeah, we were playing the whole 'Carrots or Potatoes' game and they were different, plus, they're very funny! I continued, chuckling slightly.

'No, you just LOOOOOOOVE THEM' mocked Harry, rolling his eyes and laughing.

'We got to the exit and immediately spotted Charl and Kat, who were sitting at the cafe opposite and drinking hot chocolate. We waved them over and they got up and walked over. As soon as they reached us, I engulfed them into a hug. Hey, I'm a hugger. As they pulled out, I could see Charlotte blushing, while Kat just giggled. They suddenly realised the rest of the boys were here and stopped, eyes wide.

'Girls, this is Zayn, Liam, Harry and you already know Louis' I smiled as they nodded, clearly knowing who they are. They waved and smiled, before Liam spoke.

'HEY! You were the girls who gave me that book right?' he asked, going to pull out the book before they stopped him.

'NO PLEASE! Do not open the fanbook while we're around!' they said frantically.

'We now understand that it was extremely lame for us to make it' Charl groaned, putting her head in her hands. Kat just laughed at her.

'Sweet innocent Charl, wasn't it your idea to make it, and your idea to buy these t-shirts MRS NIALL HORAN!' Kat mocked as I grinned. Charlotte glared, while turning crimson.

'Shut up Kat, or else, I'll rip those Carrot earrings out of your ears' she winked, sticking out her tongue, reminding me of this face ';P'

'Aw, don't worry babe, we won't laugh!' said Harry, putting his arm around Charl. I suddenly felt a pang in my chest. Jealousy? I don't know. I walked over to Charl and smiled as she grinned back.

'Okay, you guys can look at it, but when we've gone!' Kat smiled.

'Who said you were leaving?' Zayn grinned slyly.

'Yeah, you're coming with us to Nandos, we want to get to know you better!' spoke Louis, giving a small smile. The girls blushed.

'Okay, but we're going home and changing first! We're not walking round in these clothes with One Direction!' Charl laughed, pointing at the t-shirts and wrist bands. We all agreed to meet outside Nandos in 2 hours. Charlotte got out her phone to check the time, which gave me the perfect opportunity to grab it out of her hands. She looked up, with a sense of panic on her face.

'WAIT NO!' she yelled, trying to grab it back but it was too late, I unlocked it and looked at the screen. It was a picture of me when I did that twitcam with Liam in Australia a while back. I smirked and turned to Charlotte who looked like she wanted to die.

'I find it cute' I whispered, giving her a hug. I put mine and the boys numbers into her phone and gave it back.

'Now if there are any problems, you can text us okay?' I smiled, as Kat nodded.

'Well we better go get ready, see you guys in a bit?' asked Kat as we nodded violently, and all hugged before we went out separate ways. We all jumped into the van and sighed with relief. Boy, was this going to be an adventure...


	4. Nandos

Hello Hello! Charlotte AND Kat here! :) Sorry it's been so long, Kat has been lazy ¬¬" So yeah, here's the chapter about Nandos! :)

Charl POV.  
We got into the car and looked at eachother before screaming.  
"OH MY ACTUAL GOD? WE JUST MET ONE DIRECTION AND NOW WE'RE GOING TO NANDOS?' Kat screamed happily.  
"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS BEING THEIR WITTY SELF!' I 'fangirled' high fiving her. We turned on the radio and What Makes You Beautiful came on, which made us squeal in delight.

We got home and looked at the clock. Only an hour and a half left to get ready? I looked at Kat before running up to my room, receiving a shout from Kat.  
"GET ALL YOUR CLOTHES AND BRING THEM TO MY ROOM. WE'LL SWAP AND STUFF." She shouted as I ran into my room. I opened my wardrobe and grabbed all my clothes, and waddled to Kat's room. I threw my clothes onto her bed and ran into the shower first, giggling slyly.  
"BITCH GET OUT OF THE SHOWER." shouted Kat, banging on the door. I laughed loudly while hopping in the shower. After 15 minutes i hopped out and swayed into the bedroom and winked, as she glared and ran into the bathroom. I grabbed my underwear and went over to the HUGE pile of clothes.  
"Hmmm...What to wear?" I thought out loud. After thinking long and hard, I decided on a cream dress with a flower pattern, which came mid thigh, my favourite white converse and my elephant necklace. I took my hair out of my towel and blow dried it. I braided it at the back and left it naturally curly. There are times where I love my hair...other times... not so much...

Just as I was fixing the laces on my converse, Kat stepped out of the bathroom, already done her hair and make-up. She walked over to the bed and pulled out some biker shorts, a union jack t-shirt and a grey hoodie. She grabbed her red hightops and her mustache ring. She got a pair of fake red glasses and fitted them on her nose.  
"You know, you should leave the glasses for me" I winked. She shrugged and shouted 'YOLO.'  
She grabbed her Union Jack bag from the wardobe.  
"More union jack really?" I smirked. She rolled her eyes. "It all matches!" she said dramatically. I nodded knowingly. I looked at the clock. CRAP. 15 minutes to get there! Luckily, we lived 5 minutes away from Nandos!  
"Come on we gotta go!" I urged, dragging Kat out of the door, as she squealed excitedly.

Kat POV.  
We got to Nandos with seconds to spare. We walked into Nandos, up to the desk.  
"Excuse me, we're here with friends, I don't know if they are here yet? 5 boys?" Lottie asked. The man at the counter clearly knew who we were on about.  
"I'm sorry, I think you have to leave now" he stammered, trying to shoo us out of the restaurant.  
"You don't understand, we've been invited seriously!" I explained, panicking. He pushed us out of the restaurant and walked back inside. Lottie sighed and took out her phone.  
"Whoa, what you doing?" I asked. "Calling Niall, he gave me his number." she explained, scrolling through her phone.  
"Put it on loud speaker." I replied. Lottie nodded and pressed loudspeaker.  
"Hello, you've reached the very beautiful and perfect angel that is Niall Horan, how may I help you?" I head an irish voice say from the other line. I burst out laughing while Lottie giggled.  
"Nialler! We got kicked out of Nandos cause the guy thought we were crazed fans trying to rape you or something..." Lottie explained.  
"Wait? That isn't what you are? Aw man, we thought we were in for a treat!" Niall joked. I mentally slapped him. If he wasn't so darn cute I would shout at him.  
"Ok just spoke with Zayn, he's coming out to get you now okay?" Niall asked. We both agreed and waited outside the door. Suddenly, we saw a dark male approach us with jet black hair and a cute smile. Zayn! He opened the door and pulled us in. He hugged us both.  
"Hey Zayn! Thanks for saving our butts!" Lottie thanked.  
"Hey, anything for One Direction's new favourite girls!" He winked as we both blushed. We walked over to where the boys were sitting.  
"Look who I found sitting on the street! The tramps!" Zayn yelled, and winked as we both scoffed.  
"Bitch please, we're fabulous!" I said, flipping my hair dramatically. Suddenly, all the boys played dead. I looked at them in shock.  
"Ermm..." I muttered. Lottie laughed knowingly.  
"Don't you get it? The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed?" she sang happily. Gosh, that girl always sings. The boys got up and laughed.

Niall patted a seat, signalling Lottie to quickly sit next to him and they were sitting...dare I say it... close! I stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Louis piped up.  
"COME SIT NEXT TO ME KAT!" He yelled, as I grinned and sat next to him. I looked over to see Niall and Lottie discussing guitar chords and what to order from Nandos. Like Niall, Lottie LIVES for Nandos. We quickly ordered and spent the night eating and chatting happily.

After the meal, we walked out and said our goodbyes. Niall gave Lottie a huge huge and kissed her on the cheek as she blushed furiously. I walked with Louis and he squeezed me tight and kissed my cheek lightly.  
"THAT REMINDS US! You guys are coming with us to Drayton Manor tomorrow, cause we have a day off! Okay? Sorted!" Harry said happily as we laughed. That boy... We agreed to meet them at their hotel at 10 tomorrow morning and left them after saying goodbye and hugging again. We hopped into the car and as I turned on the engine, I could already see Lottie texting away to Niall.  
"What you texting there Lotts?" I asked, edging over. "NIALL JUST SAID HE MISSED ME. AWWWWW." She gushed happily. I looked at my phone and saw I had a text.  
"Missing you already love! See you tomorrow! Don't worry, if you get scared I'll be there! :) - Louis xxxx"  
I smiled at the text and decided to text him when I got home.

Well tomorrow was going to be eventful to say the least...


	5. Drayton Manor, You Scared?

HAI GUYS! Kat here!;'] i know i know i've been lazy but i've been busy:( xx

Liam's P.O.V  
We got home from Nandos and I walked into the kitchen, quickly followed by Nialler.  
"Liaaaaaaaaaam... What do you think of Lottie?' he asked blushing. Aw, little Nialler has a crush!  
"I love her Niall, and I hear she has a huge crush on you!" I mocked, knowing for well she was a fangirl. Niall smiled happily and grabbed an apple before going upstairs. I went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and turned around to see Louis sitting at the table staring at me.  
"JEEZ LOU. You scared the bejesus out of me!" I exclaimed clutching my chest.  
"Liam, I know it's only been a while since breaking up with El, but...um.. is it too early to have a crush on Kat?" he mumbled blushing. Seriously, daddy direction always being asked for advice.  
"Well, you've been moping around for ages now, so maybe another crush would be good!" I grinned. He stood up and patted me on the back.  
"Thanks LiLi!" Louis said happily. "I'm going to bed, early start tomorrow, DRAYTON MANOR WOOHOO!" he shouted before running upstairs in a superman motion. I could only laugh and follow him upstairs and I climbed into bed and closed my eyes, thinking about the adventure of tomorrow...

Harry's POV  
I woke up the next morning from a restless sleep. I could not get Lottie out of my head at all. Her wavy brown hair and deep green eyes. How she was always nice to everyone she met. But I'm pretty sure from what I have seen, she likes Niall. Oh well, I can soon change her mind... I swung my legs out of bed and rubbed my eyes. I checked the time: 7.15am. Perfect, enough time to have a shower, and look presentable for Drayton Manor. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out some dark skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and my grey blazer. I went into the bathroom and had a quick shower before drying my hair into a mess of brown curls and got dressed. I pulled on a pair of white converse and grabbed my phone before walking downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and was greeted to a full room. Niall, Lou, Liam, Zayn, Lottie and Kat were all there eating, drinking and chatting. Liam and Zayn were chatting about the times for today. Kat and Lou were smearing Jam over eachother's faces...for no reason whatsoever. I looked over to wear Lottie was sitting and saw she was feeding Niall some grapes. Niall was smiling widely with his arms fixed around her waist. I felt a sickly feeling in my stomach, but I pushed it away as I walked towards them. I walked up to Lottie and she grinned happily at me.  
"Hey Curly!" she sang happily. "Care for a grape? Niall's about to eat them all!" she mocked, tapping Niall on the nose cheekily as he scrunched it up, causing her to giggle. I scowled at Niall. Why should he get her? What does she like that I haven't got? I shook my head and suddenly had a thought.  
"No thanks, but I would like a hug!" I winked charmingly. She narrowed her eyes mockingly, and walked over to me. She was wearing a red polo shirt, chinos and red converse, she was a female Niall. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tight, and I locked my hands around her waist and gave her a squeeze. As she pulled away, I gently kissed her forehead and smiled. She blushed deeply and returned the smile. I looked over her shoulder to see Niall stiffen and see his stare harden. Jealousy no doubt. But before I knew it, she was back over to Niall and laughing as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her cheek. This was going to be fun...

After about an hour, we all piled into the car and I volunteered to drive. I looked over to Kat who was wearing some dark brown jeans, a simple white shirt and a striped cardigan. She again, looked like a female Lou. We spent the car ride, chatting and singing happily. After an hour, we pulled up to Drayton Manor. Luckily, it was a weekday, so it was empty, which was great. We climbed out of the car and stretched, Liam suddenly piped up. "Right, Harry, Niall, Lottie and I will go together, and Lou, Zayn and Kat, you guys go together Okay? We'll meet back here at say about 4." We all nodded and headed our seperate ways, Niall laced his fingers in Lottie's and walked infront of us. I scowled and stuffed my hands in my pockets.  
"Whoa Hazz, you okay buddy?" asked a concerned Liam. I nodded softly and forced a smile. He put his arm around my shoulder.  
"Come on, let's go on the rides, and lighten your mood!" he said happily, and pulled me towards the rides.

After a few hours, we ended up on the ferris wheel. I had to suffer hours and Niall and Lottie being loved up, while I was stuck with Liam, not that I didn't mind or anything. The ferris wheels were in seats of two. So obviously, Niall went with Lottie. We were seated behind Niall and Lottie, so I could see everything they were doing. As we got higher and higher, I could see Niall putting his arm around Lottie's waist and Lottie cuddle ino his chest. I bit my lip hard. As we got to the top, I saw Niall suddenly lean in. I couldn't watch. I looked over the view and tried chatting to Liam. But all I could see was Lottie and Niall locking lips. All I could think of was that it should be me. I tired to get my mind off it when I suddenly heard Lottie scream "YES" and hug Niall. Well, I guess they are a couple now... We quickly exited the ride and I stalked off to go find Lou. Let's just say it wasn't the best day ever...


	6. Drayton Manor 2 , even more Scared?

HELLOOOOOOO. Well, this chapter was going to be up earlier, but the internet crashed and it didn't save ¬¬" But this is Lottie, and this is Zayn's POV of the day. Hope you like it! :D Lottie xx

Zayn's POV.  
I woke up the next morning and looked around. I rubbed my eyes and sighed. I could not get my mind off Kat. Ever since that signing, she's all I've been thinking about. Her deep blue eyes, that change colour with the light. Her brown hair that falls perfectly down her back. I shook my head violently, to try and get the image of her our of my head...It didn't work. I dragged myself out of bed, and pulled myself to my wardrobe. That's when the thought came to me. If I dress sexy today, then surely Kat will fall for me! I grabbed a white singlet and a pair of grey skinny jeans. I put them on and pulled on a pair of converse. I grabbed my obey hat from the dresser and walked into the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I styled my hair so that my hat would fit on perfectly. I placed my hat on my head and fixed it so it looked perfect. I grabbed my phone and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen to find Liam alone making some toast. Our fans believe Liam and I have a bromance called 'Ziam' so I thought, let's play up to it. I walked up to him, wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a tight squeeze.  
"MORNING LILI BABYYYYY" I yelled happily patting his head and he turned around laughing.  
"Save Ziam for the stage Malik." he winked poking me in the stomach. I was going to continue talking until I was interrputed by a scream.  
"OH MY LORD, DID YOU JUST SAY ZIAM! SEE LOTTIE, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU? ZIAM IS REAL OKAY. OTP FOR REAL!" Kat screamed jumping up and down, as Lottie stood there clutching her stomach.  
"But dear Kat, it's all about Narry!" she grinned. She walked over to me and pulled me in a hug.  
"HEY ZAAAAYYNNNIIIIEEEE." she sang happily. I laughed.  
"HEYYYYY LOTTIIEEEEE!" I exclaimed back. I've become close to Lottie. She pulled away and walked over to Liam and gave him a big hug. I looked up and saw Kat approaching me. Okay Zayn... stay cool. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into it. I locked my arms around her neck. As I pulled away, she put her mouth against my ear.  
"You look sexy today by the way." she whispered seductively. I tried to control myself, so I gave a small smile before walking over to the sink to grab a glass. It wasn't long before Louis and Niall walked in. I looked over to Niall. His eyes locked with Lottie's and he blushed. She walked over and put his arms around her waist and gave her a hug.  
"Hey Lotts" I heard him say. Aw, Nialler had a crush. I looked over to Kat and saw she was sitting next to Louis. He was playing with her hair while she was reading a magazine and talking to Liam about Birmingham. I looked away.

"So girls, do you want for breakfast?" Liam asked. Lottie and Kat glanced at eachother.  
"I'll have the Chocolate please!" Kat smiled. Lottie turned to her.  
"Kat!"  
"What it's my favourite food!" she said in a monotone voice.  
"Chocolate is NOT for breakfast!" replied Lottie crossing her arms.  
"It is now! Introducing Choco Lucky Charms! Chocolate, Marshmallow, and rice flavoured charms in a bowl!" said Kat, pulling the box towards her.  
"That's disgusting!"  
"It even makes the milk taste lucky!"  
"That's digusting-er!"  
"That's not even a word!" Kat finished before they both burst out laughing. The four of us looked at eachother in confusion before Niall spoke.  
"OH! Is that that Adventures of us thingy?" He asked.  
"Actually, The Adventurous Adventures of One Direction." Lottie corrected, smiling. I sipped my tea thoughtfully. All of a sudden I heard a squeal. I turned to see Kat with a smear of butter across her face.  
"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING MY ASS SMALL!" Lou screamed, pretending to cry. I admit, it was hilarious, and we were soon all laughing. It wasn't long before Harry walked down the stairs and we were off to Drayton Manor.

The car ride consisted of us chatting, laughing and singing to Up All Night. We also found out that Kat was OBSESSED with The Wanted and Lottie liked them...kinda. This is what happened:  
We were in the car when suddenly, Chasing the Sun by The Wanted came on. Kat suddenly screaming and bouncing up and down in her seat. We all looked at her with confusion. Liam piped up.  
"Um...Lottie? What's going on?" we turned to Lottie who was singing quietly. She snapped her head up and smiled.  
"Yeah, Kat's OBSESSED with the Wanted. I mean look at her..." We turned to see her squealing "OH MY GOD THE WANTED URGH NATHAN GET IN MY BED NOW." Niall burst out laughing, causing Lottie to laugh just as loudly. That's when I realised they are alike. I mean, Lottie was even dressed like Niall. We turned to her.  
"Well don't you obsess over them then?" asked Harry.  
"Nah, I just think Tom is fit, and their songs are catchy." she shrugged. Niall gasped.  
"I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL LOTTS." He exclaimed. She patted his hair.  
"I'll always love my Nialler" she smiled shyly. Liam turned to Kat.  
"I must remember to take you with me when we go meet The Wanted again." Kat's eyes turned wide and she stopped dead.  
"Oh lord, she's died, thanks Liam!" Lottie said rolling her eyes. All we saw was Lottie slap Kat around the face. Kat snapped out of her daze and started screaming something along the lines of 'THANK YOU LILI LOVE YOU." Liam laughed and the whole thing soon calmed down.

Before we knew it, we were at Drayton Manor. We climbed out of the car, and I stretched and sighed. We stood there for a while, until Liam turned into Daddy Direction.  
"Right, Niall, Lottie, Harry and I shall go one way, and Lou, Kat and Zayn go the other way okay?" Liam proposed. Everyone nodded, except me. I mentally slapped Liam. Why did he stick me with them? When they are going to be all lovey dovey? We went out seperate ways. I was soon quick enough, with stuffing my hands in my pockets and walking in front. I suddenly felt an arm link with mine. I turned to see Kat smiling at me.  
"I know you don't like rides, so we won't go on anything you don't want to go on" she smiled warmly. My heart melted. She was fitting her schedule around me. I thanked her.

After a few hours, we went to get some food. I was currently in a bad mood. Louis and Kat had not stopped holding hands since we got here. Lou and I sat down, while Kat went to get some food. I watched her walk the whole way there. I turned to see Louis doing the same thing. We looked at each other awkwardly. Lou coughed.  
"Um...Zayn.. Would it be...too soon...to ask..um...Kat out?" I stared at him. Lou wanted to ask Kat out? I studied his face. The way his eyes lit up when her name was mentioned, or the way he smiled when he saw her. I couldn't take that away from him.  
"Sure Lou, I'm sure she would love to go out with you." I replied, taking a deep breath. I turned to see Kat staring at us.  
"You want to...ask m-me...out?" she stuttered. Louis blushed and nodded. She smiled widely.  
"OF COURSE I WILL!" she screamed before running at him. He picked her up and spun her around. I turned to see him give her a light kiss on the lips. I couldn't take it. I made an excuse about going to find the boys and walked out, hopeful to find someone..anyone.


	7. i LOVE that film!

HEY GUYS! Three updates in three days! WHOOP! Sorry it's short i wrote it in RE;'] -Kat xx

Hary's POV.  
I had to leave. now. This is all to much! Lottie and Niall are being to 'loved up' and it's making me feel sick.  
'Hey Guys, i's just going to head back to the car now Ok?' i called to them and started to make my way back to the gates. As i got closer to the gates i saw Zayn sitting on the bench looking quite upset so iu went over to him and sat down.  
'You OK mate?' I asked  
'Yeah, just wish i got to Kat before Louis did.' he replied looking quite glum  
'Same here, but just with Lottie and Niall.' we left it at that and started talking about what we could all do later.

About half and hour later, all the others had come back, Kat on Lou's back and Lottie on Niall's. Liam was behind them testing who i assume to be Danielle considering the huge grin on his face.'Come on the guys, lets go. Me and Hazza here have decided we're all going to have a movie night!' Zayn exclaimed  
'Sure' Kat agreed 'But me and Lottie here have to phone our mom's first Ok?'  
'that's ok, and do you guys mind if i ask Danielle to join us?' Liam asked  
'DANIELLE OMG YES PLEASE.' Lottie yelled and we all laughed at her as she blushed realising what she'd just done.

Kat's POV  
'Anyways, let me just go and phone my mother' i said and walked off to phone my mom, i typed in her number and waited for her to pick up.  
'Hello?' i asked  
'KATELYN WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? i got a text today off the school saying that you hadn't turned up today! luckily for you i made up an excuse saying you had a hospital appointment with your wrist, but don't make me have to do this again!' she yelled down the phone to me.  
'sorry mom, i was erm.. busy?' i tried to think of an excuse but nothing was working.  
'where are you and who are you with?' she questioned me  
'erm... i'm with Lottie .. and we're at Drayton Manor.' i replied, saying all of their names together.  
'you're with One Direction?' she exclaimed  
'yes mother i am, and can i go back to theirs for a film night and maybe stop over PLEASE and can you ask Lottie's mom?'i asked  
'sure, have fun Katelyn, love you' she sighed  
'YAY! Love you too mommy' i said and hung up on her. i walked back to the guys.  
'We can stay!' i said and they all cheered, then we went back into the car.  
i sat next to Louis in the back while Harry drove and Zayn sat in the front next to him, Lottie was next to Niall and Liam was in the very back.

We put the radio on and On Thing came on so we all sung it at the top of our lungs, the car ride went on like this with us loudly singing whatever came on the radio, even if we didn't know what it is,we just made it up.  
When we got back the the boys house and WOW was it nice! Louis and Niall led us upstairs and gave us a loose top and some trakkies for me and Lottie to change into Niall gave Lottie one of his Polo shirts, his trakkies and his beloved onesie and Louis gave me a stripy top, some grey trakkies and his onesie, we got into them and went downstairs where the boys had set everything up, the TV was on with a pile of about 30 DVDs to chose from,the blankets where all over the floor and in the middle of the room was the food, Popcorn, chocolate sweets everything!

Lottie sat down next to Niall and I went and sat next to Louis, he pulled me in-between his legs and started playing with my hair, i looked at the screen and saw the beginning to Grease playing i looked up at Louis and grinned.  
'Grease, I LOVE this film' i exclaimed  
I grabbed the popcorn bowl and watched as the film began.


	8. Secrets Revealed

AH HEY. The last chap was short so here's another for your troubles :) -Lottie xx

Lottie's POV.  
Let's just say that I am the happiest girl alive right now. I'm sitting here with the guy who I've been in love with for 2 years, and I can call him my boyfriend! I was sitting with Niall but there was still a gap between us. I was watching the movie when suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I looked up to see Niall smiling at me. He pulled me onto his lap and pulled me into his chest. I cuddled my head into the crook of his neck while he kissed my forehead lightly. I heard munching and looked up to Niall stuffing a mouthful of popcorn into his mouth. He looked down and gave me the 'puppy eyes'. I giggled and tapped his nose before stealing some popcorn. I looked over to Harry to see him glaring at Niall. I gave him a questioning look which causes him to blush and avert his gaze. I shook away the feeling and cuddled into Niall once more before turning to the movie.

It was about half an hour into the movie when my phone rang. _~Someone's calling you answer your phone, unless you don't like them, then you can pretend you never heard me, which I would never do cause that would be mean...Unless they smell~_I quickly picked up my phone, while receiving amused glances from the boys and Kat.  
"Hello?"  
"CHARLOTTE LOUISE FLYNN. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK." My mom yelled down the phone at me. Oh shit.  
"I don't know how to put this but... 'mgoingoutwithNiallandI'mstayingatLiam'shousesoyeah."I said in a ramble. I heard my mom gasp over the phone.  
"Is this true?" she asked warily.  
"Yeah, Kat is here as well, and I'm currently sitting with Niall, say hello Nialler!" I said pointing the phone up to Niall. He took the phone from me.  
"Hello Mrs Flynn, yes this is Niall, yes she is here, yes, okay, nice meeting you, bye now!" he said and passed the phone back to me. I took it from him.  
"Oh Charlie! I didn't know! Well, make sure you call often. I'll call the school tomorrow saying you're on an exchange programme or something. Love you bye!"  
"Thank you Mommy! Love you bye!" I said back and hung I hung up, Kat's phone started to ring.

Kat's POV.  
My phone started to ring and I saw it was my mom.  
"Hey Mom, what's up?" I asked.  
"Well, I...I have something to tell you..." she said. I expected the worse.  
"Oh god who died?" I asked, Lottie looked at me with a worried expression. I stood up and gave Lou a quick peck before signalling Lottie to follow me. She got up from Niall, much to his protest and kissed him lightly before following me into the kitchen.  
"No one died dear but...okay...You know Liam?"  
"My Liam? Liam Payne- Liam?" I asked.  
"Yes...Well...You're kinda related..." she stuttered.  
"WE'RE WHAT? ME AND LIAM ARE RELATED? HOW?" I yelled. Lottie looked at me shocked.  
"Well, what I didn't tell you is, that I ran away when I was 15. Because of my parents abusing me. When I left, I changed my last name, so they couldn't find me. I had a brother, named Geoff, Geoff Payne. And he had a son, called Liam, who became a member of your favourite band One Direction." She explained. I felt faint. I grabbed on to Lottie and sat down on the stool. She mouthed 'I'll get Liam.' I heard her walk into the living room and grab Liam. I saw Liam come up to me with a concerned look on his face.  
"Is everything okay Kat?"  
"Is that Liam? Let me talk to him dear." my Mom said, I passed the phone to Liam.

Liam listened to everything that my mom said.  
"Okay...Alright...Thanks Genni, see you soon..Bye!" he said before hanging up. He looked over to me.  
"So, what's up Cuz?" he smirked winking, he opened his arms and embraced me in a hug.  
"You know, you're more like a sister than a cousin! Now come on, Dani's here and the boys are getting worried!" he signalled me and Lottie to follow him into the living room.  
"Dani, this is Kat and that's Charlotte." Liam said, giving his girlfriend a hug. Danielle came over and gave Lottie and I a hug, we had a fangirl moment.  
"Can I just say it's so nice to meet and you oh my god, you're so beautiful and an insipration to us and we love you so much oh my god," Lottie rambled before Niall came over and silenced her with a kiss. She was always a big Danielle fan. Danielle looked at Niall confused before Liam explained to her.  
"Oh you two are together! That makes sense! So Kat, who are you with? Or have you not picked yet?" Danielle winked. Louis came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Oh, you picked Boo! Good choice! I would have picked Zayn myself" she joked, receiving a glare from Liam. Zayn looked up and smirked.  
"Hey, who doesn't?" He winked, receiving laughs from everyone.

"So what was all the yelling about?" asked Harry. I had almost forgot. Liam looked at me sympathetically. I took a deep breath.  
"Well, basically...Liam and I...are kinda...cousins?" I stuttered.  
"YOU'RE WHAT?" everyone except Liam and Lottie yelled. I nodded slowly.  
"How?" asked Niall. I began to explain. By the time I had finished, the movie had long been over and everyone was hanging on to my every word.  
"So hold up. Liam is your uncles son? and You didn't know because your mom ran away?" Louis asked.  
"Basically she knew nothing about Liam until tonight." Lottie summarised, walking in with a can of coke and sitting on Niall's lap. Everyone mumbled responses. Zayn stood up.  
"This means you're now our offical family Kat!" he smiled, giving me a hug. I hugged him back and sat down next to Louis. Lottie stood up.  
"WHAT ABOUT ME?" she said dramatically, pretending to cry. Niall pulled her into him and kissed her foreheard.  
"Aw Lotts, you're like our sister, well except mine, that would be weird..." he said, hugging her tightly. She looked up and smiled.

"Well, it's 1 in the morning, so I suppose it's time to go home don't you think?" I asked Lottie. She pouted.  
"Aw okay, Niall, I'll bring this stuff back next time i'm over" Lottie explained, as Niall nodded. I turned to Lou.  
"And I'll do the same with your stuff Boo." I said as he nodded. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my lips.  
"I'll miss you" he said into the kiss.  
"I'll miss you more" I smiled. Harry made wretching noises.  
"Keep it PG kids!" he yelled I turned and grinned.  
"Sorry, Lou is all yours COUGHLarryStylinsonCOUGH." I smirked as he winked. I gave all the boys and Danielle a hug, while Lottie copied my actions. We walked out of the door, despite Lottie clinging to Niall screaming 'I DON'T WANNA GO." and walked off to our car...


End file.
